


If We Could Turn Back Time

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Believers Never Die [3]
Category: Bandom, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Fangirls, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, tenth fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: the good old dayswhen our idols sangus to sleepbut now they're dead





	If We Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> finally.
> 
> i really like this fic.
> 
> also has anyone heard young and menace because HOT DAMN
> 
> RAVE WITH ME BECAUSE THAT WAS HEAVEN THAT JUST GRACED MY EARS WASN'T IT

**In reality,**

There is no bringing back people from the dead.

Even if ‘Elton John grants them a pardon or something’,

death is irreversible.

but in the Wild West of imagination, anything is possible.

who knows, maybe there wouldn't be

\- frantic world-wide searches  
\- obituaries flooding the news  
\- conspiracy theories  
\- four year old children breaking down at their fathers' funerals  
\- tribute albums  
\- grief and tears and more tears and burning vinyls  
\- unofficial national mourning days  
\- pianos stained with tears from practicing for a funeral  
\- a certain kind of black jackets selling out every march twenty-two  
\- teens being scared off from starting world-changing bands  
\- beloved albums becoming unlistenable  
\- wives sobbing on each others' shoulder  
\- bass strings weakening and breaking  
\- throwing out pianos and quitting classes  
\- empty drinks in the kitchen sink  
\- posters torn down and in the bin  
\- even more burning albums  
\- fan sites being shut down and fanfiction deleted  
\- grief and tears and so much tears because they can't be dead can they?

but just maybe,  
if all these things didn't happen,

the earth would be barren.

empty.

silent.

  
_make a decision now, baby. humanity doesn't ask us to be happy. it just asks us to be brilliant on its behalf._

make a choice.  
change the world.  
hold the flame for a little more.  
because what's there to lose  
except so, so, much?

because  
after all this time,  
don't you know?

_ **believers never die.** _


End file.
